total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel
Ezekiel, labeled The Home Schooled Guy, was a contestant on Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. Personality Ezekiel is a naïve country boy who, prior to his time on Total Drama, was homeschooled at his farm. His lack of interaction with other kids has left him with incredibly poor social skills, and he has a tendency to say and do things that rub people the wrong way, even if his intentions may personally be good. Ezekiel also has some rather warped viewpoints on life, mostly due to his parents. He initially believes that women are inferior to men and also seems to value money over his friendships. However, it appears that Ezekiel is simply repeating what his parents told him and that these are not his genuine feelings. Later on in the series, he is seen interacting with several of the show's female contestants with no apparent animosity. Ezekiel has the distinction of being the first contestant ever voted off in the show's history. When he returns as a contestant in Total Drama World Tour, he becomes extremely determined to redeem himself for his early elimination in season one and his failure to compete at all in season two. Unfortunately, his bad luck continues and he is voted off first yet again. Humiliated and angry, Ezekiel refuses to accept his fate and becomes a stowaway in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, living in the cargo hold for the entire season up until the plane's destruction. Over time, this has a drastic effect on his humanity and sanity, greatly altering his physical appearance into a green, clawed, bald, deformed monster who is no longer capable of speaking and attacks anybody he considers a threat. That is until he returns to his regular state in his debut season. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Ezekiel arrives to the season, revealing that he is no longer in a feral state. When the team captains are announced, Ezekiel is picked by Scott to be on the Poisonous Pythons. Ezekiel is seen joining his teammates in their horse carriage with their camping supplies and cheers when the Pythons win their first challenge. Dancing With Cowboys Waking up after his first night on the camping grounds, Scott realizes that on the boys side, Ezekiel is the only one present. Scott hates waking up to the sound of Ezekiel, as his constant talk about wanting to quit annoys Scott. In addition to this, Scott isn't pleased with Ezekiel not contributing much to the previous challenge. The challenge is announced to be a singing one. Ezekiel proposes that he raps but is turned down by everyone else. In his section of the challenge, he publicly raps but gets interrupted by a spider which jumps on his face, causing him to scream and to anger his teammates. The Pythons lose for the first time and Ezekiel is expected to be eliminated. However, in a shocking twist, Courtney is eliminated. Scott, dissapointed at her early elimination, blames anyone who voted for her, including Ezekiel, whom Scott was very impatient of throughout the episode. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Scott wakes up, angry at the previous night's elimination. He also hates still waking up to Ezekiel, who still wants to quit the competition. He is once again bad at challenges, and when his team lose, he's a very easy target to vote off. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Ezekiel is announced to be returning to the competition, shocking players and dissapointing Scott. However, to his teammates surprise, Ezekiel improves amazingly upon his return in the challenge, and even makes things up with Scott, helping him from being crushed by Sky and Jo. He's also seen cheering when his team win. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous The Wild Bunch of Losers Appearances Gallery See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Contestants Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Non-Mergers in Season 2 Category:Mergers in Season 4 Category:13th place Category:14th place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6